Detached
by Obi3wan
Summary: What if Edmund went with Lucy when he first entered Narnia? A different spin on what could have happened. Movieverse. My first Narnia and serious fic. Please R&R! I'd greatly appreciate your guidance from your feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Narnia and all its characters belong to C

**Disclaimer: Narnia and all its characters belong to C.S. Lewis. I only typed this for fun.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence since the last update (it's been more than two years!)! I was not satisfied with my next chapter and never had the inspiration to rewrite it. I have decided to try and continue this story and rewrite some of the old chapters to improve them, and to make it all flow together more neatly. I noticed that my old chapters were a bit disjointed and clumsily written. I hope you will enjoy the story and that the revisions are an improvement.**

A vague light flickering in the hallway drew Edmund's attention as he exited the restroom. When he saw a pink nightgown turn the corner, Edmund grinned to himself.

"Boo!" Edmund shouted when he opened the wardrobe door. Confused when he did not hear a shriek of terror, Edmund proceeded further into the wardrobe. "Lucy… I hope you're not afraid of the dark..." _This is an awfully big wardrobe_, Edmund thought. It seemed to have no back. Suddenly, he heard the crunch of snow beneath his slippers and felt pine needles poking him. Edmund was dumbfounded. _Lucy had been telling the truth all along? How can this be possible?_

"Lucy? Lucy, I think I believe you now!" Edmund could not hear a whisper. He tried calling out again. This time an excited shout erupted from behind the trees. "Edmund!"

Lucy bounded back towards Edmund as if she had just had the most wonderful time of her life. She was so happy to see him that she hugged him even as he tried to pull away. "Oh, I had such a splendid time with Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How could you have already spent any time with Mr. Tumnus at all? I followed right behind you." Edmund really had no idea that Narnia passed the time much quicker than the world he just left.

"Narnia's time goes by more quickly than our world," Lucy explained. "Oh," was Edmund's only reply.

"Come on, Ed! I'm sure you'd love to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him back to where she had come from. Edmund was still too shocked to do anything but follow.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus! I know I said I'd be leaving, but Ed just came and I wanted him to meet you!" Lucy just could not contain herself. She beamed as Edmund nervously greeted Mr. Tumnus. Edmund was even more confused when Mr. Tumnus "shook" his hand, and Lucy giggled. _A man with legs of a goat and… horns!_ Edmund was unusually glad that his sister was with him. At least Lucy had some experience with a Faun…

"I say, would you like some sardines with your toast?" Mr. Tumnus asked Edmund again. "Huh? Oh, no thanks. Too fishy for me…"

While Lucy and Mr. Tumnus chatted, Edmund observed from a distance. He overheard a few things about Mr. Tumnus's father and how he was such a brave faun who fought in a war. He heard some things about a witch locking Narnia in a hundred-year winter, but he did not listen much. Lucy tried to get Edmund involved, but he felt rather uncomfortable in a stranger's house, especially when the stranger's house reminded him of his father.

"Umm, I think we'd better go now, Lucy. I am tired and we should get back to sleep," Edmund lied. He was not that tired, but he just wanted to get out of the stifling cave. "But Edmund! We have all the time in the world here! We'll still have plenty of time to sleep when we get back, no matter how late we stay here," Lucy begged.

"I think you should both stay overnight since it is getting dark. You can go in the morning when it is much safer," Mr. Tumnus supported. Edmund did not like the thought of remaining in this hole much longer. He could not form a friendly relationship with anyone and the thought of Mr. Tumnus's father also going off to war made Edmund feel a bit homesick.

At Edmund's uncomfortable expression, Lucy conceded in going back. "Oh, all right. We can go now, but we'll come right back won't we, Edmund?"

"I suppose, if Peter and Susan don't keep us under their watchful eyes..." Edmund did not really care by now. However, he secretly wanted to keep Narnia from his older siblings so that he could have it to himself. _Well, there's still Lucy, but she's not that bad and I can still tease her more easily._

"If you really must go, let me come with you. I'd hate for you to fall into trouble after you've been in my care." Lucy smiled at Mr. Tumnus's kindness and felt that the journey home would be more fun with the Faun accompanying them.

Lucy and Mr. Tumnus walked hand in hand as Edmund trailed behind. "I thought you were the one who wanted to hurry back." It was Lucy. Edmund just ignored her and continued musing to himself. _I'm sure Dad's all right. He's as brave as the Faun's dad, if not braver. I hope he's not… dead._

_Crack!_

It was the sound of a whip lashing against hide. Soon bells could be heard jingling as well. "Oh no! It's the White Witch!" cried Mr. Tumnus. "Run!"

Lucy ran for the wardrobe door, but Edmund was still far behind. "Edmund!" As if woken from a dream, Edmund's head shot up to see his sister's terrified face. _What…? The White Witch? Oh no, it must be the witch they were talking about._ Before Edmund could even look around to see where the White Witch was coming from, a reindeer-drawn sled crashed into him. Edmund lost his balance and fell flat on his back.

Lucy tried to run back to Edmund, but Mr. Tumnus stopped her. "No! The White Witch cannot capture you too! Fortunately, she hasn't seen us yet. Go to your brother and sister back in your world. You'll be safe there!"

"But I can't just leave Edmund!" Lucy was on the verge of tears. Mr. Tumnus promised, "Yes, I'll make my way to Aslan and seek out his help. You must be safe with your family. When you come back, I vow that Aslan would have helped your brother by then. If not, Edmund will be helped in time. But please, go! You're no good to Narnia, or to me, dead." Lucy was hesitant and looked back to the sled in the distance, blocking her view of her big brother. She figured Mr. Tumnus was indeed right. She will just have to bring her brother and sister here to help. Peter's brave enough and Susan's smart enough. "I hope we will be able to save Edmund in time," Lucy thought. If she was wrong, she thought she would never forgive herself. Even though Edmund had acted beastly towards her, he was still her brother and Lucy still loved him.

Not long after Edmund fell over, a dwarf jumped out of the sled and quickly gave a blow to Edmund's head with the butt of a dagger. "What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" The White Witch stood from her seat and gazed down at the boy lying unconscious in the snow. A twinkle in her eye and a red smirk appeared on her pale face. "Take him."

Ginarrbrik grunted while he dragged Edmund into the sled. The boy was shivering by now, but the witch did not even consider covering him up. This Son of Adam was of little use to the White Witch and his death would just stop the prophecy from coming true. It did not matter, as long as he is not rescued. _I'll keep him alive for a little while yet. He may still be of _some_ use._


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter

"Peter! Peter! Wake up, it's Edmund!" Lucy ran into her brother's room and shook Peter awake. Then she yelled, "Susan! Please, wake up!"

"What now, Lucy? Did Ed scare you again?" Peter drowsily asked.

"No! Edmund's been taken by the White Witch, in Narnia!" Lucy was crying. Peter and Susan became alert at their little sister's distress. _Not Narnia again!_

"Shh, calm down. It was only a nightmare, Lu," Susan tried to console.

"Please listen to me! We have to go back to save him before it's too late!"

"Look, we'll just go check on Ed and he'll be all right," Peter suggested.

At the sight of Edmund's empty bed, Peter and Susan were baffled. "Where could he be? He's probably just playing a trick on us."

"I'm telling you! He's in Narnia and the witch has him!"

Exasperated by Lucy's endless claims of Edmund being in Narnia, Peter and Susan decided to go to the wardrobe for Lucy's sake. "See, Lucy? It's just an ordinary wardrobe." Peter went inside to prove his point, but he soon found himself walking further into the wardrobe than he thought possible. Susan was puzzled by how long it was taking Peter. She went in after him.

"Peter? This isn't funny…" Susan saw a light ahead and stumbled out into a snowy wood. She saw Peter standing in front of her, and he simply stared in awe. Then Susan imitated Peter and stood next to him, gazing at the world of Narnia.

Lucy knew Peter and Susan found Narnia instead of the back of the wardrobe, so she quickly followed and grabbed three coats on her way out. "I told you so!"

"I'm truly sorry, Lu. I hope you can forgive me?" Peter sincerely pleaded. "Me too," Susan confessed.

"Of course, but there's no time! We have to hurry and find Aslan to get help for Edmund!" Lucy could not bear the thought of what was happening to her brother, or what may have already happened to him. She shoved the coats into her siblings' hands. Peter and Susan quickly snapped out of their trance. "Who's Aslan?" they both asked. Lucy explained to them that Aslan was the true king of Narnia and that Mr. Tumnus had set out to seek his help in rescuing Edmund.

Peter thought, "Oh, Ed. Now what trouble have you got yourself into?" The trio set off to save their brother.

As they were walking through the snow, Peter asked Lucy what really happened to Edmund. "Well, Edmund followed me here earlier when you were still sleeping and I took him to see Mr. Tumnus. After awhile, it looked like Ed wanted to come back so we were on our way, but Edmund was slow. I don't know why since he was the one who wanted to get back. Before he could catch up or before I could go to him, the White Witch came between us and she took him! I wanted to go back, but Mr. Tumnus told me to go to you and he would get help from Aslan."

It took awhile for all of this to settle in Peter's and Susan's minds. It all happened so quickly. Lucy came back when they were still sleeping. Then Lucy said as if to answer their unvoiced question, "I don't know how long it's been here since I left Narnia to get you. Time goes by quicker here. Edmund could have been here for many more hours than we know from our world."

This new bit of information unsettled Peter and Susan even more. "I hope he's not dead. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Ed died. I'm supposed to be responsible for him even if he has acted intolerable." Peter vowed he would get Edmund back no matter what. Susan and Lucy both gripped Peter's arms, giving him their strength and support.

"I think it's my fault, really. If I hadn't snuck back to Narnia, Edmund wouldn't have followed me and he wouldn't have been captured." Lucy sniffed. She really felt dreadful now. This all seemed to happen because of her.

Peter sighed. "No, Lucy, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen." Susan also reasoned, "I think you still would have come back here in any case. If it weren't for Edmund, you might have been the one to be captured instead. Then no one would have known what happened to you." At the thought of that, Susan's voice cracked at the end and tears sprung to her eyes. Lucy hung her head and supposed Susan was right. Peter hugged the girls and reminded them that they should get going.

When they walked past Mr. Tumnus's home, a beaver was waiting for them. "Lucy Pevensie?"

Peter and Susan jumped with surprise at the talking beaver and eyed him with trepidation, but Lucy replied, "Yes?"

"Mr. Tumnus informed me that you would come and I was to help you. Come on, we'd better hurry to Aslan's camp and regroup. But first, we should head to Beavers Dam and gather some supplies for the journey."

Mr. Beaver led the three children through the snowy forest towards his home. Peter hoped that the journey, along with this detour, did not take too long. With the information Lucy provided, anything awful could have happened to Edmund already. Peter was optimistic, though. They would get to Aslan in time and he would be able to help. At least, he certainly hoped so. When he heard the name Aslan, he just felt like a weight had lifted to ease his worries.

"We're almost there, just a little further!" Over a crest, a little home made of sticks gave an inviting look of warmth with the glow of a fire showing through the window and smoke coming through the chimney.

"Oh my! You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" Mrs. Beaver looked embarrassed as she came out of the house and saw three of Narnia's future monarchs. "Oh, um, sorry… I didn't know they'd be coming so soon," Mr. Beaver retorted. Mrs. Beaver sighed and shook her head. "Come on in and have some fish and chips!"

Over dinner, Mr. Beaver asked the children if they knew why Edmund had been captured by the White Witch. Each of the three shook his or her head no. "There is a prophecy that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will come to defeat the White Witch and rule at Cair Paravel to restore peace to Narnia. By capturing one of you, she hopes to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled. Aslan has been waiting for you at the Stone Table." Peter's and Susan's eyes widened. They did not think there would be anymore surprises like this – being Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"Aslan knows about us? Then does he know that Edmund's been captured?" Lucy hopefully asked. "I'm afraid not. He only knew that you were coming, but not when or how you would." Mr. Tumnus would have had to inform Aslan of your brother's capture.

At this bit of news, Lucy dearly hoped that Mr. Tumnus made it safely to Aslan. She felt even more horrid that Mr. Tumnus as well as her brother could be suffering. Lucy's eyes began welling up again as she thought of this unpleasant realization.

Peter saw his sister's distress and thought they had enough talk. "I think we should go as soon as possible. Who knows what could be happening to Ed while we sit here." _And to Mr. Tumnus_, Lucy thought. They all agreed and packed their things for the trek to Aslan's camp. _Please be all right. Please still be alive…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if you've received a bunch of email alerts about this story

**A/N: Sorry if you've received a bunch of email alerts about this story. I had a little trouble getting used to submitting chapters again after so long, and I needed to delete my old chapters. ; Here is chapter three, and I hope it is to your liking. XD**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Narnia, the Pevensies, or any of the other wonderful characters created by C.S. Lewis.**

_Edmund's thoughts_

_**The White Witch's thoughts**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mr. Tumnus quickly packed what provisions he thought he needed. He hurried to Beavers Dam and asked for Mr. Beaver's help in aiding Lucy and her siblings travel to the Stone Table. Mr. Tumnus handed Lucy's handkerchief to Mr. Beaver as proof of their friendship and allegiance for when Lucy caught up with Beaver.

With that done, Mr. Tumnus set off as swift as his goat legs could carry him to the Stone Table. "What a dreadful time to be trekking across Narnia. No, I must not give in to despair. Lucy and Edmund are depending on me. Oh Aslan, give me strength to help these poor children. The White Witch cannot break dear Lucy's heart." Mr. Tumnus could not bear to see his Lucy hurt by the witch's evil, especially when he was so close to committing such treachery himself.

As a strengthened resolve settled in his mind, Mr. Tumnus quickened his pace through the woods. He tried his best to be as quiet as he possibly could. His journey would be in vain if he ended up being caught by the witch's wolves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edmund was cold and had a horrible headache. _Where am I?_ He realized he was shivering and heard the clinking of chains when he moved his legs. His heart rate picked up when he remembered what happened. He shivered even more when he found himself in her icy prison, in her captivity.

His thoughts wandered on why he ended up here. He became irrationally angry with Lucy. _Why did she have to bring me to that old Faun's house? Why did I let her bring me?_ Then he realized this was entirely his own fault. _I should have followed Lucy more closely instead of- oh, hang it all! I just want to get out of here!_

A harsh screech of metal scraping against ice interrupted his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw the terrible figure of the White Witch looming above him. If it was even possible, Edmund felt colder in her presence. His very blood froze at the sight of her, and he was rendered speechless.

"Well, well, the little human is awake. What is your name, Son of Adam?" Edmund did not like the tone of her voice and remained quiet.

"Speak! Or I will make you suffer for your incompetence!" Edmund lost all remnants of his bravery and whimpered, "E-E-Edmund."

"Tell me, Edmund, what are you doing in my dominion? What purpose did you serve wandering like an idiot in my woods?" Edmund despised the way she talked down to him, but his terror made any retort die on his lips.

Edmund knew the witch was evil, but he could not remain silent. He tried to think of something to avoid the topic of Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. He did not want them to be caught as well. If they were caught, who would help him then? Before he finished fabricating a tale, he blurted out a lie. "Please, I was just lost when I stumbled into your wood. That's why I was wandering. I was only trying to find my way back." It actually was not really a lie. He just left out some major details.

The witch did not seem convinced at his tale and curiously eyed him. "What a funny little story," she said in a falsely amused tone. "I wonder if that is indeed true." Edmund stiffened at the cold stare the witch gave him. She advanced and he backed into the wall, perfectly terrified by now.

Edmund saw her lips moving, but he could not hear any words coming out. Then he saw her wand appear out of the folds of her robe. _What is she doing?_ Before he could piece together what was happening, the witch's cold voice erupted in his head. _**Little Prince, can you hear my voice now? If you do not cooperate, then I'm afraid I'll just have to take what I want from you myself.**_ Edmund screamed as his hands grabbed at his head. _Get out, get out!_

He heard the witch's evil laugh echo through his mind as she filtered through Edmund's memories. Edmund had lost his sight, and he was utterly alone in the darkness with only the witch's voice to keep him company. _**You can't hide from me, Edmund, and you will be the perfect bait for your brother and sisters.**_

The White Witch smiled as Edmund writhed on the ground, moaning about how he wished he were with his family and that he didn't care that they were acting like pigs to him. He just wanted to be with them again. _No! I'm so sorry! Please don't! Oh, this is all my fault! I hope you can forgive me… Lucy, Susan, Peter!_

The witch left at that time, content that the spell would take effect. _**Oh yes, he will be suitable in time. It will be so easy to take from him as soon as he loses everything but despair. He will know nothing but terror, and I will use him against his siblings. Oh yes, he will lose everything…**_

Edmund was not only trapped in the witch's dungeons, but he was trapped within his own mind. It was so quiet now. He could not feel at all, and he panicked when it occurred to him that he could not remember what happened. Everything felt cold, and there was no hope to find the light. He felt despair closing in around him.

_**Are you enjoying your time **_**completely**_** alone?**_

Edmund jumped in his mind in fear. _Who are you? Where am I?_

The witch laughed.

_**You will find out in time. Now, you must awake for me.**_

Edmund struggled up with a gasp. _Who was that? What happened?_ He was beginning to feel dread creep through his veins. It seemed like he had awoken from a horrible nightmare. He could not see a thing in his nightmare and something haunted his memories, but he could not recall what exactly happened. Now he was sitting in the middle of a forest, and he was covered in snow. _What on earth?_

Suddenly, he remembered the voice from his awful dream and he shivered. It seemed like a beautiful voice, but it was also terrifying at the same time. He certainly was glad that that nightmare was over. Now what was he doing out here, and how did he get here in the first place? Edmund tried to stand up, but his legs felt incredibly sore. When he finally had the strength to stand, he started walking. He did not know where he was going, but he would rather wander around aimlessly than sit and freeze to death. He thought he would have a better chance at finding a friendly face than waiting for one.

He remembered he had been separated from Lucy and Mr. Tumnus, but not how it happened. Suddenly, he longed to be back with his family again. All those nasty thought he had about his siblings, especially Peter, dissipated. _Being with them is better than being alone and lost in the woods. I hope Lucy and Mr. Tumnus are alright. I hope she made it back to Peter and Susan._ As he thought about his family, something that felt like an icy serpent suddenly clenched his heart and he fell to his knees. He gasped for breath as the vice tightened. He was terrified that he was dying. In that moment, darkness flashed before his vision followed by a horrible scene: Lucy and Mr. Tumnus had fallen prey to a snarling pack of wolves. Lucy was bitten and Mr. Tumnus valiantly tried to keep the wolves at bay even though he was wounded himself. _No!_ Edmund began to hyperventilate and bolted to try and help them. When he was running towards them, the vision had disappeared, and he found himself running towards some shrubs. His heart felt so cold, and the pain it caused throbbed and spread in his chest. _What was that? What's happening to me? I never had nightmares while I was _awake_! Am I even awake? Why does my heart feel like ice? Am I going mad?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Oh no, what exactly did the witch do to our poor Edmund? Hopefully we'll find out in the next chapter or very soon otherwise! I hope this chapter turned out alright too. It is hard to write angst scenes! :P I tried not to give away too much about what happened either, so that added to the challenge. I hope the angst will get better once we know what's really going on.. ;) I'm happy to receive any constructive comments you have about my story/writing too. :)**


End file.
